


two across (one down)

by whirling



Series: inception bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, creative interpretation of crossword competitions, crossword puzzle-themed insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/pseuds/whirling
Summary: Arthur just needs six letters, starting with "W," for what he will be once he defeats Eames.





	two across (one down)

**Author's Note:**

> drawn/written for the "Rival teams" square of my card for Inception Bingo 2018.   
> (i'm also at noitsnacktime.tumblr.com)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143002538@N05/42875215794/in/dateposted-public/)

Eames has, against all Arthur’s hopes, made it to the final round. Again. He has not, however, made any effort to be less infuriating, thinks Arthur, as he walks up to his board. Eames stands adjacent at his own, his ridiculous green tee-shirt proclaiming support for “#teamdreames.”  
“Crosswords aren’t a team sport, Mr. Eames. That’s not even how ‘dreams’ is spelled.”  
“Ah, my shirt would beg to differ. And it’s a pun; surely you know about those, Arthur.”  
“You know this isn’t a cryptic crossword competition, right?”  
“If you think cryptic crosswords are the only place you’ll find a pun, then I’m not sure I’m even facing a challenge, beating you today.”  
“Just like you didn’t face a challenge last year, at the Indie 500?”  
“Yeah, well, you can take your grade school novelty pen and shove it up three letters, starting with ‘A’.”  
“Vertical or horizontal?”  
“I can’t imagine it matters.”  
“Forgive me for wanting a little specificity, Eames.”  
“Speci-what?”  
Arthur slips on his headphones and draws in a deep breath, the chemical tang of printer ink at the back of his throat. He can’t let himself stay distracted, not if he wants to make up for last year’s embarrassment. He’s beaten Eames before, and he can do it again, even if he’s never managed to win the American Crossword Tournament. He’s not going to lose this year, and especially not to Eames.


End file.
